Тоору Оикава
Оикава Тоору '''(''Japanese: 及川徹 Oikawa Tōru '') — третьекурсник старшей Аобаджосай. Он капитан волейбольного клуба Аобаджосай и по праву считается связующим-асом. Внешность У Оикавы тёмные, шоколадно-каштановые волосы и соответствующего цвета глаза. Многие другие находят его привлекательным — пока не увидят группу из нескольких девушек, следующих и говорящих с ним. Оикава часто улыбается и ухмыляется (хотя Иваизуми замечает, что настоящими они являются редко). Он постоянно делает знак "victory" пальцами, или большие размахивающие жесты, которые часто сопровождаются широкой улыбкой или подмигиванием. Ещё одна его фишка — высунутый язык, улыбаясь и прикрыв один глаз. У него довольно неплохой рост для волейболиста, чуть больше шести футов. Он носит белую завязку на правом колене из-за предыдущей травмы. На площадке он надевает форму Старшей Аободжосай с цифрой один. Также он носит тёмно-серые кроссовки с синими деталями. В другое время на нем типичная униформа Аоба Джосай, которая состоит из хаки с тёмно-коричневыми деталями, жилет кремового цвета, тёмно-красный галстук, лавандовая рубашка на пуговицах и белая спортивная куртка. Во время тренировочного матча со Старшей Карасуно в 14 главе, Оикава надевает зеленый спортивный нагрудник с номером 13 поверх футболки. Еще показано, что он редко надевает очки, но, возможно, причина в том, что большую часть времени он проводит в линзах, или просто его зрение не настолько плохое, чтобы мешать ему в повседневной жизни. Личность Несмотря на его игривый характер (он довольно известен среди студенток) и инфантильность (как указывает его племянник и Иваизуми), Оикава — отличный всесторонний игрок, относящийся к волейболу крайне серьёзно. И для противников, и для союзников, он — "отвратительная личность", из-за его самодовольного отношения. Кроме того, Оикава часто делает веселые замечания, но часто они сопровождаются серьёзными или пугающими мыслями. Несмотря на его кокетливую внешность, он чрезвычайно умён и хитёр, и даже собственные сокомандники не хотят с ним дружить, т.к. "он узнает все их слабости" (на что Оикава возмущённо спрашивает, зачем ему это делать с ними). Оикава обижен на Кагеяму и насмешливо называет его Тобио-чан. Это происходит из-за его собственной неполноценности по сравнению с Кагеямой, который был провозглашен как гений-связующий со времен их нахождения в Китагаве Дайчи. Кагеяма может случайно выявить более детские или безрассудные аспекты его личности. Это становится более очевидным после того, как Карасуно разгромили на отборочных соревнованиях, но они лидируют в матче-реванше Префектуры Мияги. Он работает крайне усердно, что заметно по его усиленным тренировкам. Оикава раньше даже получил травму из-за переусердия. Собственные товарищи по команде отмечали его график очень жестоким. Кроме того, Оикава проводит время наблюдая за последними играми своих соперников, наблюдая за их движениями, и думая, как их победить. Несмотря на это, он все еще берёт отгулы для отдыха по понедельникам. Его интеллект и чувство игры также бесподобно, как показано когда он указывает на недостатки противника за короткий промежуток времени. Статистика Больше всего он боялся за мощный и точный прыжок-подачу, который он оттачивал и совершенствовал с юных лет. Он может сохранять спокойствие и хладнокровие во время любого матча, неважно, насколько она напряженная. Он не считается "гением", но даже несмотря на это, он — потрясающий игрок и один из лучших всесторонних игроков в префектуре. В отличии от гениальной связующей техники Кагеямы, талант Оикавы заключается в его врожденном спортивном таланте, навыке использования сил сокомандников в полной мере, нахождении слабых сторон противника, сильных руках и мощных подачах. Он быстро смог определить, что Тсукишима и Хината слабые в приёме мяча, и разрушил сверх-быструю Кагеямы и Хинаты. Тем не менее, он добился этого годами практики, поэтому предыдущая девушка бросила его. Его талант признал даже Ушиджима из Шираторизавы, сказав, что Оикава может привлечь весь потенциал из любой команды. Прыжок-подача' Оикава известен за его мощную прыжок-подачу, которую он увидел по телевизору, и посчитал её удивительной, из-за чего начал работать над ней с младших классов. He serves with pinpoint accuracy, often strategically targeting a member of the opposing team, a gap between two players (as seen with Nishinoya and Tanaka, as well as Daichi and Asahi) or using a different scheme to win a service ace. It is difficult to return, but Nishinoya's talent as a libero allowed him to do so skillfully. Because of the strain the jump-serve has on Oikawa's focus, his coach allows him to take time-outs and breaks alone to regain the concentration necessary to successfully execute them by focusing on the aspects that are easy to fumble. During the Spring High Tournament, it seem Oikawa's jump serve has evolved. According to Sawamura, his serves can become so powerful that it can look like a spike. According to Coach Ukai, he seems to be putting more emphasis on power than control. As such, the rest of the team requested the foods that they want Oikawa to buy if they lose the first point (where Oikawa lost the toss and was sent to serve.) 'Наблюдательное восприятие' Both in-game and in daily life, Oikawa has a good sense of his surroundings and can effortlessly read others' moves and emotions. Because of this, he was able to pick up almost immediately on Kageyama and Hinata's strategy behind their god-like quick. 'Природный талант связующего' Oikawa's tosses are made so that they are easiest for his teammates to hit. After each toss, he immediately asks how they can be improved afterward. Oikawa's abilities as a setter are so great that he is said to draw out the maximum potential of whatever team he is on. In particular, it is said that he draws out 100% of the potential of each individual spiker. Интересные факты *Поскольку у Оикавы есть племянник (семью которого также зовут Оикава), скорее всего, у него есть старший брат, но по последним событиям, Фурудате намекает, что вместо этого у него старшая сестра. *В свое свободное время он тренирует своего племянника и других детей на волейбольной площадке. *Его любимая еда — молочный хлеб. *Текущая проблема: Когда он пытался поговорить с менеджером Карасуно, Киёко, он получил полное игнорирование. *У него была девушка, но она бросила его, из-за того что он слишком одержим волейболом. *Белая подкладка на его правом колене не наколенник, а завязка, из-за полученной ранее травмы. *В первом опросе популярности Haikyuu!!, Оикава занял пятое место с 5050 голосами. *Однажды его племянник сфотографировал его, когда Кагеяма склоняет голову, чтобы у него была "фотография Тобио, умоляющего Оикаву-сану", однако Такеру (племянник) не был удивлен. *Его знак зодиака — Рак. *'Терминология:''' *Tōru (徹) - пройти *Oikawa (及川) - бегущая река Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Волейбольный Клуб старшей Аобаджосай Категория:Связующие Категория:Игрок стартового состава